Sakura's Promise
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Sakura tanpa sengaja bisa melihat arwah Sasuke yang tidak tenang, karena itu Sasuke meminta tolong kepada Sakura agar membantunya untuk bisa tenang. Bisakah Sakura membantu Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

Nit... nit... nit...

"Dokter, denyut nadi semakin tidak terasa!" kata seorang suster sambil memandang cemas sang pasien.

"Siapkan alat kejut sekarang!" perintah seorang dokter.

"Hai!" jawab sang suster sambil pergi mengambil alat pengejut jantung. Semoga kau bisa selamat! Ucap sang dokter dalam hati sambil menatap lirih sang pasien yang tergeletak lemas tak berdaya dengan berbagai alat yang terpasang ditubuhnya yang saat ini sedang berada diantara hidup dan mati. Ntah pilihan yang mana yang akan diambilnya saat ini. Jika dilihat dari air wajah sang dokter, sepertinya kemungkinan untuk sang pasien hidup sangatlah kecil.

Nit... nit... nit...

Bunyi alat deteksi jantung sangat membuat sang dokter semakin cemas, belum lagi sang suster yang tak kunjung datang juga. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kata sang dokter yang mulai putus asa dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Dok, ini alatnya!" kata seorang suster yang akhirnya datang juga.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang siapkan-" kata-kata sang dokter terputus.

Niiiiiiiittttt...

"Tidak..." kata sang dokter pelan.

"Sasukeeee..." sebuah teriakan terdengar menggema diseluruh koridor rumah sakit.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's Promise<strong>

**Desclaimer:** Naruto it's Masashi Kishimoto, Sakura Promise it's seina Hanagata

**Rate:** T for all teenagers

**Genre:** Maybe Friendship and Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:** OOC, aneh, asal-asalan, gaje, de-el-el. Ga suka, jangan baca apa lagi ngeflame! Suka, silakan baca dan riview!

**Summary:** Sakura tanpa sengaja bisa melihat arwah Sasuke yang tidak tenang, karena itu Sasuke meminta tolong kepada Sakura agar membantunya untuk bisa tenang. Bisakah Sakura membantu Sasuke?

* * *

><p><strong>_Chap 1: Deathly_<strong>

"Sasukeeee..." teriak seorang laki-laki dengan rambut panjang yang dikuncir satu, Itachi didepan seseorang yang sudah tak lagi bernyawa sambil mengguncang-guncangnya. Berharap agar orang itu bangun, tapi pada kenyataannya orang itu tetap saja tertidur. Tertidur untuk selama-lamanya.

"Kasian Sasuke, ia masih terlalu muda! Hiks... hiks..." kata seorang perempuan yang cukup cantik dengan rambut hitam yang panjang, Mikoto sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke pasti sudah tenang disana! Itachi, percuma kau melakukannya, Sasuke tidak akan kembali lagi, jadi hentikan itu sekarang juga!" kata Fugaku cukup keras sambil memeluk Mikoto yang masih saja menangis. Sebenarnya, Fugaku juga sangat terpukul dengan kematian Sasuke, tapi ia berusaha untuk merelakannya agar Sasuke bisa tenang. Itachi berhenti mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke. Ia menunduk. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan pergi begitu saja secepat ini. Itachi kembali melihat wajah Sasuke yang kini terlihat semakin pucat.

"Sas, yang tenang ya! Aniki akan selalu sayang sama kamu!" kata Itachi sambil mengelus lembut rambut Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya. Tanpa mereka semua sadari, dari tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Jadi aku sudah mati, kalau begitu kenapa aku masih disini?" kata seseorang atau lebih tepatnya arwah dari Sasuke sambil melihat semua itu dengan tatapan yang sangat tidak percaya.

"Baka aniki, aku ada disini! Kaa-san, tou-san, aku masih ada disamping kalian!" teriak Sasuke sekencangnya, tapi sekeras apapun ia berteriak, teriakannya tidak akan bisa didengar oleh mereka. Merasa putus asa, Sasuke akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku... tidak bisa melhat kalian sedih! Gomennasai..." kata Sasuke lagi sambil berjalan semakin menjauh. Sasuke terus berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang membuatnya tetap berada disini, bukannya pergi kealam sana.

"_Aku akan hidup sampai bunga sakura bermekaran!"_

"_Apa yang kau katakan? Kau akan hidup sampai saat bunga sakura bermekaran kapanpun kau mau!"_

"_Tidak! Aku akan pergi saat bunga sakura belum mekar! Aku ingin melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya!"_

"_Sudahlah, jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!"_

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke teringat akan percakapannya saat bersama dengan Itachi beberapa hari lalu. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Haha... sakura, ya? Jadi itu yang membuatku tidak tenang!" kata Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil. Ia menunduk. Bunga sakura masih lama mekarnya, berarti aku akan terus seperti ini sampai bunga sakura mekar! Pikir Sasuke.

"Argh, kuso!" teriak Sasuke. Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Ia tak ingin kembali kerumahnya karena tak tega melihat kesedihan dari keluarganya. Sasuke berjalan dengan lemas, ia berharap agar ada yang bisa membantunya untuk tenang. Saat disebuah tikungan, terlihat seorang perempuan yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya, ia terus menundukkan kepalanya. Anak itu pasti ga bisa melihatku! Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hei, kalo jalan jangan nunduk, ntar ketabrak mobil lho!" kata perempuan itu sambil terus berjalan.

"Percuma, ga bakal ada yang bisa menabrakku!" jawab Sasuke malas. Eh, tunggu! Anak itu bisa MELIHATKU? Kata Sasuke dalam hati. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke mengejarnya sebelum anak itu semakin menjauh.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" teriak Sasuke saat berada didepan anak tadi.

"Hah? Ya iyalah, masa iya orang segede gitu ga keliatan? Lucu banget!" kata anak itu sambil berusaha pergi karena jalannya dihalangi Sasuke.

"Chotto matte!" teriak Sasuke lagi.

"Apa lagi?" tanya anak itu males.

"Aku serius, apa kau bener-bener bisa melihatku?" tanya Sasuke masih ga percaya ada yang bisa melihatnya.

"Siapa juga yang bercanda? Jelas aku bisa melihatmu! Kenapa?" kata anak itu.

"Cuma kamu yang bisa melihatku!" kata Sasuke.

"Maksudmu? Kenapa cuma aku? Semua orang pasti bisa melihatmu!" kata anak itu lagi.

"Ga! Aku ini udah mati!" kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Hah? Jadi, kau hanya roh tanpa raga?" tanya anak itu ragu. Sasuke mengangguk. Anak itu masih tidak percaya, ia mencoba untuk menyentuh tubuh Sasuke dan ternyata tangannya menembus tubuh Sasuke.

"Lihat, kan?" kata Sasuke.

"Ga mungkin! Ini pasti mimpi!" kata anak itu sambil pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Sasuke mengejar anak itu lagi, tapi anak itu malah berlari dengan sangat cepat. Saat sampai disebuah rumah, anak itu langsung kekamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

Hosh... hosh... hosh...

Tedengar nafas dari anak itu yang terengah-engah. Pasti tadi cuma khayalanku! Kata anak itu mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Percuma kau menutup pintu, aku tetap bisa masuk!" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berada didepan anak itu. Anak itu menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

Gubrak!

"Waduh? Kok malah pingsan sih, gimana nih?" kata Sasuke bingung.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, Sakura..." panggil seorang perempuan.<p>

"Mmm... kaa-san, tadi aku masa lihat-" kata-kata anak yang bernama Sakura itu terputus saat melihat Sasuke berada dibelakang kaa-sannya. Sakura terbelalak dan bersiap untuk berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, tapi Sasuke melambaikan tangannya tanda aga Sakura tidak berteriak.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya kaa-san Sakura.

"Mmm... ga ada apa-apa! Kaa-san bisa pergi sekarang, aku baik-baik saja kok!" kata Sakura.

"Kau yakin?" tanya kaa-san Sakura. Sakura mengangguk, setelah itu kaa-san Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Setelah cukup lama, Sakura menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Sekarang, cepat katakan padaku apa maumu?" kata Sakura yang terlihat mulai kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin kau membantuku agar bisa tenang!" kata Sasuke pelan.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat bunga sakura bermekaran!" kata Sasuke senang. Sakura cengo dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Dia terdiam cukup lama.

"Kau bercanda? Itu masih sangat lama! Kau gila!" teriak Sakura ga percaya.

"Aku serius! Aku harus bisa melihat bunga sakura mekar agar aku bisa tenang!" kata Sasuke berusaha untuk meyakini.

"Tapi sekarang masih bulan Febuari, sakura mekar saat bulan April! Itu masih sangat lama, baka!" kata Sakura nyolot.

"Itu masalahnya! Kau mau membantuku kan?" kata Sasuke dengan frog eyesnya.

"Nehi! Never ever forever!" kata Sakura sambil berjalan keluar.

* * *

><p>"Onegai..." Sasuke terus memohon, tapi Sakura tetap saja pergi. Sasuke menghalangi Sakura, tapi Sakura tetap saja bisa melewatinya. Sasuke ga menyerah begitu aja, dia terus-terusan mengganggu Sakura. Ia ga akan berhenti sampai Sakura mau membantunya.<p>

"Sakura... Sakura... Sakura..." panggil Sasuke tanpa henti. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan malam hari. Sakura sedang berusaha untuk belajar ditengah keributan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke. Sejak siang saat Sakura pulang sekolah, sampai sekarang Sasuke terus mengganggunya. Sasuke bener-bener ga ada matinya! Pikir Sakura. Sakura tetap terlihat tenang dengan semua keributan yang dibuat Sasuke, padahal didalam hati Sakura udah mencak-mencak dari tadi. Sasuke mulai terlihat kelelahan.

"Huh, akhirnya aku bakal gentayangan terus! Aku bakal terus ganggu orang yang ga mau bantu aku sampe dia mau membantuku!" kata Sasuke entah pada siapa. Ga ada respon. Sasuke mulai terlihat kesal. Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Hehehe... kita kerjain aja! Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Whuuuuzzzz...

Angin berhembus kencang sampai membuat Sakura merasa dingin. Sakura berjalan kearah jendela. Sakura menutup jendela itu agar tidak terlalu dingin. Sakura kembali berjalan ke meja belajarnya.

Brak!

Jendela kembali terbuka karena angin yang teramat sangat kencang itu. Sakura mulai terlihat kencang dan sepertinya ia tau siapa yang telah melakukan semua itu.

"Setaaaaannnn! Aku tau ini semua perbuatanmu kan?" kata Sakura dengan sangat kesal sampai sebuah perempatan muncul didahinya yang offside itu. Sasuke tidak muncul juga sampai bertambah sebuah perempatan lagi didahinya. Sakura berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ia kembali untuk belajar lagi.

"Peek a boo!" teriak Sasuke tepat didepan wajah Sakura sampai membuat jantung Sakura hampir berhenti. Sakura terdiam cukup lama.

"Argh, kalau saja aku bisa menyentuhmu pasti kau sudah kuhajar dari tadi!" teriak Sakura sambil berjalan ke meja belajarnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku sangat beruntung karena kau tidak bisa menyentuhku! Hehehe..." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum senang. Sakura tidak meladeninya lagi. Ia membaca-baca buku pelajarannya lagi. Sasuke yang merasa bosan lagi kembali ngerjain Sakura. Ia mengambil boneka yang ada diranjang Sakura dan melemparnya sampai mengenai tepat dikepala Sakura. Kini didahi sakura sudah ada tiga buah perempatan. Sakura sudah tidak bisa sabar lagi menghadapi Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup, hentikan semua ini!" teriak Sakura sambil melempar boneka tadi kearah Sasuke, tapi boneka itu pastinya menembus tubuh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melempar boneka itu kalau boneka itu bisa menembusmu?" kata Sakura dengan wajah yang tak percaya.

"Ntahlah, aku hanya memikirkan ingin melempar boneka itu! Tau-tau aku bisa menyentuhnya!" kata Sasuke seadanya.

"Aku bisa saja melakukannya lagi selama aku mau!" lanjut Sasuke. Terlihat Sakura sangat ingin sekali menelan Sasuke hidup-hidup, sayang Sasuke sudah mati.

"Ok, fine! Aku akan membantumu, tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan menggangguku lagi dan langsung pergi saat kau sudah melihat bunga sakura bermekaran!" kata Sakura sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya kaya Tebe. Sasuke mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Janji?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan dengan mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

"Iya, janji! Tapi kau juga harus berjanji akan membantuku menemukan bunga sakura secepatnya!" kata Sasuke sambil menyatukan kelingkingnya dengan milik Sakura, tapi pastinya kelingking Sasuke menembus kelingking dari Sakura. Sakura mengangguk tanda setuju.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

><p>Waw! Akirnya cerita ini bisa di publish juga! Sebenarnya cerita ini judulnya Hana's Promise, tapi itu Cuma cerita asal-asalan doang. Semuanya sama kecuali charanya sama yang bikin cowo itu gentayangan. Kalo di cerita aslinya si cowo itu namanya Aruto, dia kelas satu SMA. Dia gentayangan gara-gara mau liat bunga matahari mekar (disini jadi bunga sakura gara-gara author lagi tergila-gila dengan bunga sakura dan berhubung sekarang bulan april, rasanya jadi pas deh kalo pake bunga sakura). Kalo si cewe namanya Hana, dia kelas dua SMP. Terus masih banyak yang beda! Pas ngeliat coret-coretan dari itu cerita, sayang juga kalo ga diapa-apain. Jadi aku bikin fic aja deh. Hehehe...<p>

Yuph, sepertinya segitu aja cuap-cuap dari aku, ntar di chap dua aku kasih tau lagi apa lagi yang beda dari cerita yang asli. Berhubung ini baru prolog aja, jadi belom jelas Sasuke itu mati karena apa. Akhir kata, Review please...

Oh iya,kalo ada yang tau lagu-lagu yang ada hubungannya sama bunga sakura tolong kasih tau ya! Soalnya, mau aku masukin ke dalam fic ini. Onegai please... *frog eyes* ya udah review please...


	2. Chapter 2

Tap... tap... tap...

Suara langkah seorang gadis yang sepertinya baru pulang sekolah terdengar disebuah jalan yang cukup sepi. Ia berjalan dengan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya seperti ada masalah. Ia menengok kebelakang.

"Kenapa, Sakura?" terdengar suara dari seorang lelaki, tapi tak ada siapapun.

"Dari tadi kau terus memanggilku Sakura, tapi aku belum tau nama mu! Siapa nama mu?" tanya gadis itu entah pada siapa karena ia hanyalah sendirian.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha!" kata seorang lelaki yang tak nampak wujudnya itu.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**Sakura's Promise**

**Desclaimer:** Naruto it's Masashi Kishimoto, Sakura Promise it's seina Hanagata

**Rate:** T for all teenagers

**Genre:** Maybe Friendship and Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:** OOC, aneh, asal-asalan, gaje, kalo ada kata Play music diharap bener-bener nyetel musiknya biar kerasa feelnya, de-el-el. Ga suka, jangan baca apa lagi ngeflame! Suka, silakan baca dan riview!

**Summary:** Sakura tanpa sengaja bisa melihat arwah Sasuke yang tidak tenang, karena itu Sasuke meminta tolong kepada Sakura agar membantunya untuk bisa tenang. Bisakah Sakura membantu Sasuke?

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**_Chap2: Wish_**

Mereka terus berjalan pelan. Melewati sebuah komplek perumahan. Terlihat sebuah rumah yang cukup besar.

Deg!

Sasuke terpaku melihat rumah itu. Sakura yang berjalan didepannya ikut berhenti. Sakura melihat rumah besar tadi dan terlihat nama Uchiha disamping pintu gerbangnya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke berlari memasuki rumah itu.

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke!" panggil Sakura yang ga didengar Sasuke. Akhirnya Sakura mengikuti Sasuke memasuki rumah itu. Rumah itu terlihat sangat sepi, sepertinya semua penghuni rumah sedang pergi ntah kemana.

"Gomen, ada perlu apa ya?" kata seseorang sampai membuat Sakura kaget.

"Ah, i-itu... mmm... apa benar ini rumah Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Benar, tapi anda siapa ya?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Saya Sakura, teman Sasuke!" kata Sakura dengan wajah yang masih terlihat ragu.

"Saya Mikoto, ibunya Sasuke!" kata perempuan cantik yang ternyata adalah ibunya Sasuke, Mikoto sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Untunglah kau datang hari ini, kalau besok mungkin kau ga akan bertemu siapapun karena rumah ini akan segera kosong!" kata Mikoto lagi.

"Heh? Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Rumah ini terlalu banya kenangan bersama Sasuke. Jika kami tetap tinggal disini, maka kami semakin tidak bisa menerima bahwa Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkan kami! Hiks..." kata Mikoto yang mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Go-gomennasai... aku ga bermaksud membuat-" Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan memotong kata-kata Sakura.

"Ga apa, ntar juga terbiasa!" kata Mikoto sambil menyeka air matanya. Sakura terdiam karena ga tau harus ngapain. Ia terlarut kedalam pikirannya.

"Sakura, gomen! Aku harus pergi sekarang, ini kau saja yang memegangnya!" kata Mikoto sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci.

"E-eh? Ini kunci apa?" kata Sakura dengan bingung.

"Itu kunci rumah ini! Aku yakin kau teman baiknya Sasuke, jadi aku memberikan kunci ini padamu!" kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Sakura masih terdiam melihat kunci yang diberikan Mikoto.

"Sudah ya, jaa..." kata Mikoto sambil pergi meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Sakura menggenggam erat kunci rumah Sasuke. Tiba-tiba aja Sakura seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Ya ampun, Sasuke!" teriak Sakura sambil menepuk dahinya dan berlari kedalam rumah Sasuke. Rumah Sasuke sangat besar dengan taman yang cukup indah dihalaman rumahnya. Sakura terus berkeliling mencari Sasuke disetiap ruangan.

"Sasuke..." panggil Sakura sambil membuka pintu sebuah ruangan. Kosong. Tak ada siapapun didalamnya. Sakura terus melanjutkan mencari Sasuke, mungkin jika Sakura tidak bisa melihat Sasuke, ia takkan bisa menemukan Sasuke sampai kapanpun. Terlihat sebuah kamar lagi. Sakura bersiap untuk membukanya. Semoga Sasuke ada didalam! Batin Sakura sambil membuka pintu kamar itu. Terlihat Sasuke sedang meringkuk ditempat tidur disudut kamar. Sakura masuk dan duduk disampingnya.

"Sasuke..." panggil Sakura pelan dan berusaha menyentuhnya, tapi pastinya Sakura menembus tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih bahkan air mata sudah membasahi wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura terlihat cukup khawatir.

"Aku... aku ingin hidup! Aku ingin seperti dulu lagi! Aku ingin hidup lagi walau hanya satu hari!" kata Sasuke dengan air mata yang mengalir cukup banyak. Sakura terdiam. Tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku ingin pergi kesekolah lagi, bermain dengan aniki, berkumpul dengan keluargaku, melihat bunga sakura mekar, hanami dengan keluargaku dan masih banyak yang ingin ku lakukan!" kata Sasuke lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau masih bisa melakukannya!" kata Sakura yang langsung membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku sudah meninggal dan parahnya lagi aku gentayangan! Aku tidak tenang!" kata Sasuke dengan suara cukup keras.

"Justru itu, karena kau tidak tenang maka kau bisa melakukan semua itu melalui orang yang bisa melihatmu! Jika kau tenang, kau tidak akan bisa melakukan semua itu! Ini seperti kesempatan untukmu, hanya saja kau tidak memiliki raga lagi!" kata Sakura yang mulai terlihat sedih juga melihat keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Sasuke terdiam. Ia menunduk dan sebuah senyuman tersungging diwajahnya.

"Kau benar! Arigato, Sakura!" kata Sasuke dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Doitashimashite!" kata Sakura dengan senyum juga. Sasuke berjalan kesebuah meja belajar yang ada disebelah tempat tidurnya. Terlihat ada beberapa foto terpajang disana. Sakura berjalan mendekati meja itu juga.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Sakura saat melihat sebuah foto Sasuke bersama seorang laki-laki dengan rambut yang dikuncir satu.

"Dia aniki ku! Aku sangat menyayanginya, begitu juga sebaliknya!" kata Sasuke sambil melihat foto itu juga.

"Kalo ini bersama dengan keluargaku saat sedang merayakan ultahku yang ke 13!" kata Sasuke lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah foto yang lainnya.

"Waw! Keluarga yang bahagia, ya!" kata Sakura sambil mengambil foto itu. Tiba-tiba aja Sakura melihat sebuah hp berwarna biru dimeja itu. Sakura mengambil hp itu.

"Ini hp mu?" kata Sakura sambil memperlihatkan hp itu ke Sasuke yang lagi melihat foto-foto yang ada diatas meja belajarnya.

"Iya! Ambil aja hp itu kalo kau mau!" kata Sasuke sambil kembali melihat foto-foto tadi.

"E-eh? Aku ambil? Tapi kan-" kata-kata Sakura terputus oleh Sasuke.

"Udah ambil aja! Dihp itu ada lagu-lagu yang ku suka tau!" kata Sasuke sambil mendeath glare Sakura.

"I-iya aku ambil!" kata Sakura dengan terpaksa. Sakura membuka hp Sasuke. Ingin tau apa isi dari hpnya itu. Sakura melihat ada beberapa sms yang belum dibaca Sasuke.

"Sas, ada sms yang belum dibaca nih!" kata Sakura sambil melihat sms itu.

"Hah? Belom dibaca?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Iya, ada 8 yang belum dibuka!" kata Sakura sambil memberikan hp itu ke Sasuke.

"Bacain lah! Mana bisa aku megang hp itu!" kata Sasuke sewot. Sakura membuka sms yang pertama.

**From: Karin**

Sas, gomen skrng g bsa jnguk! Bsk ja jngukny g pa2 kn?

Sakura meneruskan membuka sms yang kedua. Kalo sms tadi dibales yang ada bisa panik itu orang! Secara Sasuke udah meninggal, masa iya bisa bales sms!

**From: Jugo**

Sas, mw d bwain fto cpy cttan pljaran yg td g?

Sasuke terdiam mendengar Sakura membacakan satu persatu sms dari teman-temannya itu. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya sampai juga pada sms yang terakhir, sms yang paling terbaru.

**From: Suigetsu**

Sas, gomen g smpet jnguk pas kmu msh d rwat, ntr aku bkal antr kmu smpe k tmpat istrahat kmu yg trakir dh! Yg tnang y...

Sms yang terakhir cukup membuat Sasuke sedih dan tertunduk. Sasuke mulai merasakan matanya basah. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi wajahnya lagi.

"Mereka sahabat terbaikku! aku ga akan punya sahabat kaya mereka lagi!" kata Sasuke ditengah tangisannya. Sakura terdiam. Dia bener-bener ga tau harus ngapain. Sakura melihat hp Sasuke lagi. Terlihat foto Sasuke bersama dengan seorang perempuan dan dua orang laki-laki yang menjadi wallpaper hp itu. Pasti mereka sahabat Sasuke! Batin Sakura. Sakura menengok kearah Sasuke. Sasuke masih menangis. Sakura berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau mau bertemu mereka?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Mereka? Siapa?" kata Sasuke bingung.

"Sahabatmu, baka!" kata Sakura kesal dengan suara cukup keras. Mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung mengangguk tanda setuju.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Sakura berdiri didepan sebuah sekolah cukup besar. Konoha Inter High School. Sekolah yang sangat terkenal di Konoha. Sekolah yang menjadi nomor satu. Sebenarnya Sakura juga mau masuk Konoha Inter High School, tapi sayang Sakura ga diterima karena nilainya kurang, jadi Sakura masuk ke Konoha High School. Sekolah yang nomor dua di Konoha. Sakura terdiam melihat sekolah yang berada didepannya itu.

"Sakura, itu mereka!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah tiga orang anak yang baru aja keluar dari sekolah.

"Hah?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Itu mereka, baka!" kata Sasuke lagi. Sakura menganggu dan berjalan mendekati mereka dengan Sasuke yang mengikuti dibelakang Sakura.

"Gomen, apa kalian teman Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, kenapa?" kata seorang perempuan dengan rambut yang berwarna merah, Karin.

"Mmm... aku cuman mau nyampein pesan Sasuke aja!" kata Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke yang udah ngomong macem-macem ga karuan.

"Pesan apa?" tanya seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh cukup besar, Jugo dengan penasaran yang susul dengan anggukan dari kedua temannya.

"Gini, Sasuke bilang makasih kalian udah mau jadi sahabat dia sama-" kata-kata Sakura diputus cepat dengan protes dari Sasuke.

"Bilang kemereka jangan pernah lupain aku terus bilang juga mereka harus bisa jadi juara satu karena aku udah ga ada lagi, jadi ga ada saingannya mereka!" kata Sasuke.

"Hah? Bukannya tadi kamu bilang ucapin makasih aja?" kata Sakura bingung.

"Ih, sama yang tadi!" kata Sasuke ngotot.

"Banyak amat, susah tau ingetnya!" Sakura ga mau kalah dari Sasuke.

"Pokoknya harus sama yang tadi! Ga mau tau!" kata Sasuke keras.

"Urushai!" kata Sakura ga kalah keras dari Sasuke.

"A-ano... dari tadi kau ngomong sama siapa ya?" kata seorang laki-laki dengan rambut yang agak kebiruan, Suigetsu dengan wajah yang takut. Deg! Sakura lupa kalo mereka semua ga bisa melihat Sasuke.

"A-aku ngomong sendiri kok! Hehe..." kata Sakura berbohong.

"Tapi, dari tadi rasanya kaya ada Sasuke didekat sini deh!" kata Karin.

"Iya! Jangan-jangan tadi kamu ngomong sama Sasuke ya?" kata Jugo menyelidik.

"E-enggak kok!" kata Sakura gugup.

"Iya juga sih, ga mungkin kan Sasuke gentayangan! Dia pasti udah tenang disana!" kata Suigetsu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menjadi terdiam dan ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura ntah kemana. Sakura ingin mengejarnya, tapi ntar takutnya ketauan sama temen-temennya Sasuke kalo Sasuke gentayangan. Ih, mau kemana sih Sasuke? kesal Sakura dalam hati. Oh iya, kalo ga ada dia, ini kesempatan buat... kata-kata Sakura terputus didalam hati.

"Oh iya, apa kalian tau dimana makam Sasuke?" kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tau, kita kan udah janji bakal nganter dia sampe tempat terakhirnya!" kata Suigetsu yang dijawab anggukan sama kedua temannya.

"Bisa kalian antar aku kesana? Onegai..." kata Sakura memohon.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Sakura dan teman-temannya Sasuke sampai disebuah tempat pemakaman. Konoha Grave. Tempat peristirahatan terakhir bagi para penduduk Konoha. Sakura mengikuti teman-teman Sasuke dari belakang. Setelah berjalan sekitar tiga menit, mereka sampai didepan sebuah makam yang masih baru. Sasuke Uchiha. Sebuah nama yang terukir dibatu nisan itu. Makam Sasuke terasa sangat teduh karena ada pohon yang melindungi makam itu dari panasnya sinar matahari.

"Seandainya ini pohon sakura, pasti Sasuke sangat senang!" kata Karin pelan.

"Kalian tau kalo Sasuke suka bunga sakura?" kata Sakura dengan suara cukup keras.

"Siapa yang ga tau, sih? Kita semua tau itu!" kata Suigetsu sambil bersandar pada pohon yang ada didekat makam Sasuke.

"Saat Sasuke sakit, dia terus minta buat liat sakura mekar! Sasuke baka!" kata Jugo sambil tersenyum kecil mengingatnya.

Sakura. Bunga yang cukup indah dengan warnanya yang merah muda. Bunga yang juga memiliki wangi yang khas. Bunga yang setiap mekarnya selalu dinanti oleh semua orang. Bunga yang melambangkan Jepang. Bunga yang nama dan warnanya seperti gadis yang bertemu dengan Sasuke secara ga sengaja. Apa aku bisa membuat Sasuke tenang? Batin Sakura. Aku harus bisa! Yakin Sakura dalam hati.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Sakura memasuki kamarnya pelan. Sepi. Tidak ada siapapun. Dengan cepat, Sakura berbaring diatas kasurnya.

"Dari mana kau?" terdengar suara seorang laki-laki, Sasuke.

"Suka-suka aku! Apa hubungannya denganmu?" kata Sakura sambil membalikkan badannya mengarah ketembok.

"Bau kuburan! Apa tadi kau kemakam ku?" kata Sasuke dingin. Deg! Sakura mencium tubuhnya. Ga bau kok! Batin Sakura. Sakura terduduk ditempat tidurnya.

"Emang kenapa kalo iya?" kata Sakura dengan suara yang cukup keras. Sasuke terdiam cukup lama.

"Kenapa?" kata Sakura lagi. Sasuke menengok.

"Tidak apa! aku hanya ingin tau dimana, karena aku belum tau sampai sekarang!" kata Sasuke sambil menunduk.

"Maukah besok kau mengantarku ketempat itu?" kata Sasuke sambil melihat Sakura dengan wajah yang memohon.

"Onegai!" kata Sasuke lagi. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk yakin sebagai jawaban.

**_To Be Continued_**

Hah... selese juga deh! Hehehe... disini belom dikasih tau kenapa Sasuke mati! Mungkin dichap berikutnya *dihajar readers*. Key, kalo dicerita aslinya Aruto marah sama Hana gara-gara Hana ga mau ngasih tau dimana makam Aruto, tapi yah dibedain aja deh! Hehehe...

Yosh, bersediakah kalian meninggalkan review kalian? Review please...


End file.
